


Such Sweet Death (Again, And Again)

by Rayearthdudette



Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dragon!Nyx, Embedded Images, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spanking, Tail-pulling, Very Long Tongue, idk if I need to tag that but I'm gonna, some name-calling, through jewelry and lace and leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthdudette/pseuds/Rayearthdudette
Summary: Titus really shouldn't. He's going to anyways.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Nyx Ulric
Series: The Sex Texts (And Other Works of Similar Nature) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Such Sweet Death (Again, And Again)

Titus should not be doing this. He absolutely should _not be doing this._

This will end with him dying horribly at the hands-no claws and fangs-of a protective mother.

He's going to be struck down by lightning breath or torn to shreds or hell maybe even swallowed whole into her maw.

So, he _really_ should not do this.

...

But he's _weak_ for those mischievous slitted, blue eyes staring up at him expectantly.

He's _weak_ for the grin full of slightly too sharp teeth aimed in his direction.

And he's _weak_ for the gorgeous body splayed out in his bed, the sheets draped over his bedmate's form artfully.

Sensually.

Sinfully.

... Fuck....

The half-dragon _beams_ up at Titus as he crawls onto the bed to hover over him, his long black-scaled tail raising to curl around one of his legs.

"I'm going to die for this, " Titus murmurs and kisses the young halfling.

  


* * *

  


He truly didn't set out to dishonor the life debt he owed to the Dragon Mother by having a secret affair with her adopted son.

Honest.

His duty was to teach the halfling how to fight and defend himself and his debt would be fulfilled.

Then Nyx started to flirt.

Started to drop hints.

Got close enough to _touch_. Fleeting little things; a brush against his shoulder here, a tail rubbing up his leg there. Heated glances shot through long lashes and a caress over his arm.

And then, then the bold little _minx_ broke into his apartment. Set himself up nice and cozy in _his_ bed and Titus-

Titus caved into his desires. 

  


* * *

  


He discovers it completely by accident one night. Balls deep and one hand clenched tight on Nyx's hip, the other scrabbles for a grip and grabs his lover's tail by the base on accident.

He hadn't expected Nyx's moans to cut off.

He _really_ hadn't expected his lover to freeze there on his knees.

And he sure as hell hadn't expected the halfling to drop to the bed with a broken wail and come right then and there.

He groans as his lover's hole clenches around his dick, "F-fuck! What was- What did I just do?!"

Nyx doesn't answer, still coming, and simply whimpers.

Titus pants, then flexes his grip on his lover's tail, earning a full body shudder and a weak keen. In a moment of ingenuity, or brilliance, or _pure wickedness_ , Titus sits back on his heels, cock dragging on his lover's prostate, readjusts his grip once more and _yanks_ , his nails scraping over the scales.

Nyx goes rigid, breath frozen in his throat, then _screams_ as he comes again, before the waves of the first had even settled.

Titus grunts, fucking into the clasp of Nyx's spasming, hypersensitive body, and explodes into his own orgasm.

  


* * *

  


One of the few things that had managed to genuinely startle Titus when he fell into bed with the halfling; was his tongue.

He knew Nyx had some extra bits added and a few things change when he was 'converted', for lack of a better term, by the Dragon Mother to save his life, but...

The sensation of a tongue wrapping around his dick more than once _and jacking him off_ into the heat of his lover's mouth was so jarring, and _hot_ , that he came within seconds.

Nyx had swallowed his come down and pulled away so _slowly_ , Titus' over-sensitive cock twitching while he panted and cursed, and that godsdamned beautiful, sinful tongue stimulating him, to _grin_ up at Titus.

Astrals above, Titus is going to die.

At this point he doesn't know if it'll be from either Nyx's mother, or from Nyx himself.

He's hoping for the latter.

  


* * *

  


"I can't cover for you and the Commander forever you know," Titus overhears Nyx's brother hiss one day.

"I'm happy for you and all that, dickhead, but you need to seriously consider actually _telling_ Mom about your relationship."

"Libs, Mom would _kill_ him. And I _like_ that surly bastard enough to want him alive, thank you."

There's a deep aggrieved sigh,"Fine. Whatever. I _tried_."

  


* * *

  


Titus is so close, so fucking close, if Nyx would just go a little harder, a little faster.

But Nyx keeps up a steady, slow, too slow, pace, raising up on his knees until only the head is inside, then sits back down on his dick. His hands are braced on Titus' thighs, the other man arched with his head thrown back, and his cock red against his stomach.

He pants and rides the Commander like no tomorrow, sweat dripping, hips rolling 'like that, just like that, your cock is nothing more than a tool for me to feel pleasure with, that's it.' He teases his tail over his lover's chest, tracing the tip over muscles, and periodically stops to let himself _savor_ the cock inside him, while Titus' whines in frustration, tugging at the rope that binds him.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

[](https://imgur.com/CNS0V08)

[ ](https://imgur.com/sdXKJhO)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Uy2lSma)

* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Titus wonders, faintly, where Nyx got the jewelry and how much it cost the halfling.

He appreciates it immensely though, because his lover looks _stunning_ against the white sheets of his bed.

He feels himself flushing, eyes drinking in the gorgeous man, that for some reason had decided _Titus_ was someone worth loving.

"I'm waiting, Commander."

Titus takes a steadying breath.

  


* * *

  


"Nyx, I love you, you know this, yes?"

".... Yeeess?"

"Ok, good, now as someone who loves you. You _need_ to tell Mom about your boytoy."

"Selena she'll-"

"-Kill him, yes, yes, so you've said, but you don't _know_ that for sure."

There's some mumbled grumbling.

"I'm a grown ass man at twenty-three years of age. Granted for her that's still 'hatchling', but seriously. She doesn't need to know. We're all good. Also, please don't ever call Commander Drautos my 'boytoy' ever again."

"You sneak off at every opportunity to ride him like a chocobo, not to wine and dine the man, what else am I to think?"

Nyx sputters and squawks in offense.

  


* * *

  


Titus can't help his reaction, biting his lip to keep his whimper behind his teeth.

Nyx simply lounges further back on the mattress, the tip of his tail curling and uncurling languidly. He purrs, ever so softly, "Well? Going to unwrap me?"

Titus breathes deep, still light headed from getting hard so fast. His dick pulses with want as he takes another long look of the halfling that's taken over his bed ( _and heart_ ).

The half dragon is wearing nothing but a pair of silky black panties that leave _nothing_ to the imagination and a pair of dainty lace gloves.

"You know.. one day you might just kill me with one of your little get-ups," Titus whispers.

Nyx _smirks_ , the little shit, and, _oh dear gods_ , rolls onto his stomach, revealing that he's got a toy already inside him. His tail arches over his back, the cherry on top of his little display, making Titus impossibly _harder_.

"...Fuck..."

Forgetting just _why_ he was holding himself back, he mounts the bed, knee walking across it's expanse, to run reverent hands up trembling thighs.

"... It's not even my birthday," a gentle caress over black lace framing those glorious asscheeks gives him a quiet exhale.

"Not that I'm complaining terribly much for the gift," another caress, jostling the toy inside his lover, who outright moans this time.

Titus grins at the tail now wrapping itself around his wrist on instinct, trying to get him to play a little rougher. He pulls his hand away to catch the squirmy thing between his fingers, running nails across the scales.

Nyx jolts with a whine and spreads his knees further apart, "Tiiiiiii, baby, don't _tease_."

Titus gives his tail a little tug, Nyx keening in response, and drapes himself over the halfling, "I will do as I please, you little minx, after all.. this is _my_ present to unwrap and do with whatever I wish to. Isn't that right?"

Nyx's tail does that excited little wiggle that Titus can't help but find incredibly endearing and wraps itself around his waist.

"Oh.. _yes_ I'm yours, baby," Nyx arches back.

Titus nips the back of his lover's neck and indulges in a slow grind into his backside, his dick _throbbing_.

"Damn right you are. Now-" he abruptly pulls away, Nyx full on wailing in protest, and silences him with a vicious smack across his ass, muscles jumping in surprise and making the halfling clench down on the toy inside him.

Who yelps then shivers, sliding further down onto the mattress.

Titus rams three fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva, before yanking the thong to the side to roughly pull the toy out of Nyx and shove two fingers into his lover at once as replacement.

The halfling gasps and goes to his elbows to bury his teeth into a pillow.

"Damn you're so loose! How long did you play with yourself before I got home, you little slut?"

Nyx whimpers and tries to roll his hips back on the human's fingers, but a large hand catches him and holds him still.

Titus adds a third finger, spreading them meanly in Nyx's ass to hear his lover _squeal_.

"How _desperate_ are you for my cock, you whore?" He crooks his fingers to nail Nyx's prostate, watching as his lover _shudders_. Tapping gently to see him struggle against his grip, Titus continues, "How eagerly do you want me to _fuck_ you? Slide my cock in deep and fill you up?"

Nyx whimpers.

Titus leans over to whisper the next bit into the halfling's ear, "Do you want me to fuck you until you _scream_? Want me to make you come without touching your pretty cock?"

He laves his tongue over the point of his lover's ear, cutting the halfling's response off, and nibbles gently at it. Nyx gasps and keens, hands kneading at the bedding, overwhelmed by his arousal.

"Yeah, I think you want that, _badly_ , you going to be good for me? Let me take care of you?" Titus twists his fingers, stroking over the tender organ.

His lover lets loose a hoarse cry, "Yesyesyesplease please-" he bucks against Titus' grip, "fuckmepleasegodsyes!"

Titus pulls his fingers out and gives Nyx's ass another smack when he whines in protest.

"Going to make you squeal on my cock, fuck you're so hot-" he scrambles to open his pants and shove them off, eyes glued on his flushed, trembling lover on his knees for him, "-you won't have a voice for _days_ when I'm done with you."

Nyx giggles, "Won't that be suspic-oh, oh, OH! TI!"

Titus groans, sinking deeper into the wet sucking heat of his lover's body.

"Fuck you feel so good," he rolls his hips to seat the last inch of his cock inside.

Nyx grunts in response, hands twisted in the sheets, breath coming in choppy pants.

"Breathe baby," Titus peppers kisses over his neck and shoulders, waiting patiently for his love to give the go ahead.

With a sharp crack of breath, Nyx keens, "Gods, _fuck_ , I love your cock! 'S so big, please fuck me, fuck me, fuck-" he trails off into gasping moans as Titus does just that.

He reaches to tangle a hand in Nyx's hair, pulling him up to arch so prettily for him as he pounds into his ass.

"Look at you. So beautiful, so desperate. Gods yes, you take my cock so well-" he gives another smack just to watch Nyx's ass jiggle and hear him yelp.

The halfling's tail tightens around his lover's waist, the tip twitching with his pleasure against the human's thigh.

" 'M close Ti baby, so close," Nyx whimpers, feeling his cock hang heavy between his thighs and the all consuming pleasure build steadily higher in his gut with each thrust from Titus' cock.

Titus fucks into Nyx faster in response, releasing his hair to better grip his hips for leverage, wanting to feel his lover orgasm on his dick, hear his cries reach a crescendo.

Praises drip from snarled lips, _'Feels so good' 'Thats it baby, thats it' 'Mine, mine, mine'_ all falling fast over the halfling's back, the pace now brutal.

Nyx's cries of pleasure ramp up and then cut off suddenly.

Titus growls through his teeth, spine tingling, and cock hard, hard, hard as his lover spasms around it.

And Nyx goes limp, dazed and whining softly, spurting his release across the sheets.

His lover curses, delivering three savage thrusts, the last actually lifting Nyx from the bed, and comes.

  


* * *

  


They sprawl across the bed, the room filled with their harsh breathing as they come down.

Titus rests his head between Nyx's shoulders, savoring the still clenching channel of his lover.

  


And then his phone rings, startling the both of them.

"MMnnuuhghgh Tiiii, why'd you leave your phone on," Nyx whines into a pillow and tries to keep the commander from pulling out.

Titus huffs in amusement, "Because I have a job, brat," and swats his ass playfully.

Squinting at the caller ID, he hums in confusion but answers anyway, "This is Drautos, how can I help you Ostium?"

The voice that responds is one that sends chills down his spine, and has his heart shoot into his throat.

"Good evening, Commander, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me talk to my _son_."

  


* * *

* * *


End file.
